Day Of The Underground
by The Threat
Summary: AU .This story will go on where I left of with 'Another Beginning'. In it, we find out more about what the villains are up to.
1. Chapter 1

The Rangers were summoned to Zordon's headquarters, or Command Centre as he kept calling it. In there, the robot Alpha was handing them some weird type of wristwatches. Each were made out of a sort of metal, and represented their colors. For instance, Tommy, who was the one in white, got the white wristwatch. Rocky, who was the one in red, got the red wristwatch. Etcetera.

"These are your communicators." Zordon explained, "With it, I can contact you every time you're needed, and you can teleport yourselves here whenever you're ready."

"Great." Aisha sounded relieved, "So you won't have to teleport us in front of anybody anymore."

"That happened to you?" Kim asked her.

"Quite nearly." Aisha answered, "My mother was just in the hallway when I was brought here."

"So all you gotta do now is contact us, and we have enough time to hide and teleport." Billy understood.

"Too bad we can't use that to get out of all those scenes that Bulk and Skull start at school." Rocky remarked.

"Speaking of which..." Tommy realized, "... if we don't hurry, we'll be late."

"Can you teleport us to school?" Adam asked Zordon.

"Alpha, do it." Zordon ordered him.

"Yes, Zordon." Alpha replied, just before he pressed the buttons on the computer, which turned everyone into those lights again, and transported them to school.

Meanwhile, up on the moon, Zedd and Rita were still furious about their last battle. Particularly Rita couldn't forgive Goldar and Mordant from fleeing.

"How dare you leave?!" Rita shouted, "If you stayed, Rhinoblaster would still be alive!"

"That's enough, Rita." Zedd complained, "You've been saying that for days already."

"Yes, but these two nut-brains can't seem to get it into their heads!" Rita explained herself.

"Nuts?" Mordant reacted, "You got nuts?"

"Stupid pig." Goldar said to him.

"Enough!" Zedd suddenly exclaimed, "It is clear that if we stick out, those colored people would come to try and stop us."

"So what are you saying?" Rita asked.

"So..." Zedd thought out loud, "... it's best if we lay low and go underground."

He then raised his staff and pointed towards Earth, shooting his usual lightnings and shouting: "Dramole! Arise!"

"Lay low and go underground?" Mordant didn't understand.

"Our master uses puns?" Goldar couldn't understand either.

Zedd's lightning hit an underground mole, which turned into a human-sized mole. In this form, it started to make larger tunnels under Angel Grove.


	2. Chapter 2

At Angel Grove High, Terrence only just arrived with the school bus. While inside the bus, and even after getting out, when it's easier to take a good look at everyone, he noticed there were some people missing. Six of them, all at once. Whatever they were up to, he didn't care, so he shrugged it off.

A little while later, the Rangers were already sitting on their usual seats in the classroom for their first period, where Terrence had to be as well. When he entered the room, he was surprised to see them there. Shortly after his arrival, the bell rang, which to him meant that he should take his seat. Once he, and all others present were sitting down, a man entered the room.

"Good morning." the man addressed the students, "I'm sorry to say that Miss Appleby can't make it here this morning. She's stuck in a traffic jam. So I'll be here to substitute for her."

Some of the students expressed either excitement, bummer, or nothing at all.

"Yes, I'm sure you're all excited to have me here..." the old man continued, as he was suddenly interrupted by two other students, who only then decided to enter the classroom.

"Ah, Miss Appleby's not here yet." the one called Skull said, "We're just in time, Bulk."

"Bulkmeyer and Skullovich." the old man suddenly referred to them by their proper last names, "I hope you have a good reason to arrive this late?"

"We're just in time, huh?" Bulk whined to Skull.

"Well?" the old man asked them.

"Yes we do have a reason." Bulk answered, "We're on the verge of a grand discovery."

"Oh really?" the old man questioned, "And what did you discover?"

"Nothing yet, but we will!" Skull answered, after which Bulk hits him on the back of his head.

"You're not supposed to tell him that, numb skull." he added.

"Well then, why won't you tell me all about it again... in detention!" the old man said, as he started to escort them out of the room.

"There will be no talking while I'm gone." the old man said to the remaining students.

"Better them than us." Tommy remarked to his friends, who laughed at him saying that.

"Speaking of which." Terrence overheard him say that, "How did you guys get here?"

"By bus. What else?" Rocky answered.

"No you didn't." Terrence remarked.

"We got our own car now." Aisha answered.

"Really?" Terrence didn't sound like he believed them, "Then why didn't I see any new car on the parking lot?"

"Why do you even care?" Kim asked him.

"I'm sorry, I just get a little curious if someone arrives here by some invisible means." Terrence explained.

This shocked the group, which Terrence couldn't quite understand.

Adam then whispered: "Can you keep a secret?"

Terrence didn't say anything, but Adam answered anyway: "Our parents dropped us off."

"That's your big secret?" Terrence replied.

"Er... yeah!" Billy joined in, "Of course."

"What teenager gets dropped off by their parents?" Kim added.

"There can be lots of reasons thereto." Terrence answered, "There's no shame to it."

"Look, we just don't want to..." Tommy started, but couldn't finish it.

"I see." Terrence answered, just before turning his head away from them, "You got to keep up appearances, as always."

As his head turned, however, he saw something in the corner of his eye. Not sure about what he saw, he turned his head slightly, only to see that one of the six wore a strange type of wristwatch. Upon closer inspection, he realized they all did. This only made him sigh more deeply and turn away.

Meanwhile, the aforementioned traffic jam didn't get any better. The police was blocking cars from going anywhere, only because the road had collapsed. Nobody could take a guess as to what may have caused it, but even a novice on such matter could tell, merely upon looking at the collapsed road, that it appeared as though something was digging underneath it.


	3. Chapter 3

At the Command Centre, Zordon and Alpha received news on this sudden collapse of the road, through their so-called viewing globe. On it, a journalist was saying: "As you can see, it would appear as though somebody was digging a tunnel underneath the road, without any consideration for what he's causing above."

"It wouldn't be the first time an accident like that happens." Alpha said, "What with humans always building tunnels."

"For now, we can only hope it is a human error." Zordon said.

"Well, just in case, I'd better keep working on our new weapon." Alpha said, "I'm already behind schedule as it is."

At noon, still oblivious to what's happening outside the school-grounds, the six had arrived at their lockers to pick up their lunch. While they did so, they were discussing what was, to them, a matter of grave importance.

"Oh please." Rocky said, "Just because your suit is more armored than ours, doesn't mean you're a leader."

"Why not." Tommy retorted, "He gave us our powers, and thought I'd be strong enough to wear that suit."

"Yeah, like strength really makes you better." Adam started, "Why about just someone who can make better decisions?"

"You mean someone smarter, like me?" Billy said.

"Or how about just someone who can keep the group together?" Kim wondered.

"Yeah, like me." Aisha agreed.

"You?" Kim questioned, "I wasn't talking about you."

"Oh please, you can't even keep your hair together." Aisha remarked.

Before Kim could bite back, Tommy said something in reference to his own long hair: "Well that would automatically make me a leader."

They went on like this for a while. Until suddenly Adam came with a solution.

"Why don't we fight it out somewhere?" he suggested, "Use our best skills against each other, then let that decide who gets to be the leader?"

"Sounds good to me." Rocky replied.

"You boys always want to fight." Kim remarked.

"Yes, but talking about it doesn't prove anything either." Tommy said, "It's a nice idea, Adam."

"But don't we need a judge for this?" Aisha asked.

"She's right about that." Billy agreed, "We need someone who can watch us fight, and tell us who's the best without picking favorites."

"But who would we take for that?" Kim wondered.

Not too far away from them, stood Bulk and Skull.

"What about those two?" Tommy suggested.

"They don't even like us." Billy remarked.

"All the more reason, so they wouldn't pick favorites." Adam decided.

The aforementioned two, however, were busy with what looked like a divining rod.

"Bulky, how's this stick supposed to help us?" Skull asked.

"This isn't just a stick, Skull." Bulk replied, "It's a divining rod. It works very easy. You just ask it a question, and it'll give you an answer."

"Great!" Skull sounded enthusiastic about this, "Can we use it on that math test we've got tomorrow?"

"Not that kind of answers!" Bulk exclaimed, "Look, I'll show you. I ask it where those colored heroes are, and it'll..."

Apparently, the stick found something, as it make Bulk shudder.

"Ooooh... it's found something..." Bulk only just managed to say.

With this, he ran towards the direction the rod was pointing, with Skull following him. The two went right past the six, who really were the six heroes they were searching, therefor whatever the rod was leading them to, it's nothing, or nobody heroic.

Seeing them like that, the six said, in unison: "Naaah..."

"Those two are out." Aisha said.

"Well, then I can think of only one other guy who won't pick favorites." Billy said.

The other five looked at him, waiting for him to tell them who he had in mind.


	4. Chapter 4

"You want me to what?!" was how Terrence replied to the six's question.

"To see which one of us is the best..." Billy repeated.

"Yes, I heard you the first time." Terrence interrupted, "But why would I want to do that?"

"We just want to know which one of us is the best." Kim answered him, "And you're the only one we know who could judge."

Terrence seemed to think about that for a few seconds: "I see. You just want to find a reason to reward yourselves a little more, so you need someone who'd be impartial."

"Reward ourselves?" Aisha couldn't understand.

"Impartial?" Adam questioned, "You really don't need to impress us with fancy w..."

"Impress you?" Terrence interrupted him, "I'm impressed you don't even know that word."

"Look, we don't want you to keep complaining about this..." Tommy tried to reason.

"I really don't understand the lot of you." Terrence interrupted again, "You think so high and mighty about yourselves, but when it..."

"Hey, don't start that up again!" Kim interrupted him for a change.

"Look, Terrence." Rocky said, "We just ask you for this one favor, or..."

Terrence started laughing at that: "You guys can't take a hint, can you?"

Rocky stopped talking at that, so Terrence continued: "Very well, I'll be your impartial judge."

The six of the cheered, but it was Tommy who left an opening to tell Terrence: "Great. After school at the park's basket ball court. Think you can make it?"

"Do I have a choice." it sounded more like a resentment than a question, after which he turned away from them.

"I really wonder what we did to make him so angry at us." Billy wondered.

"Doesn't everyone just say that he's weird?" Rocky asked.

"Meaning?" Adam questioned.

"Meaning that he just gets angry without a reason." Aisha stated.

"Let's just keep it at that, you guys." Kim suggested, to which everyone nodded in agreement.

Back on the moon, Zedd had started to look for Dramole. Once he found him, he used his magical powers to make a circle appear above his hand. Within this circle, he could see Dramole.

On Earth, a similar circle appeared before Dramole's eyes. From that circle, he could see his master, who spoke: "Dramole, you found anything?"

Dramole shook his head.

"How much longer?" Zedd asked.

"He would've have found 'it' already if you stop bothering him." Rita suddenly remarked, after which the circle disappeared, allowing Dramole to continue his digging.

"I've been looking for this for two thousand years!" Zedd replied to Rita, "My patience is nearly depleted!"

"Can I give you some of mine?" Mordant suddenly asked him, which Goldar didn't think to be funny so he punched the former's stomach.

"Thank you, Goldar." Zedd told him.

"Can't you remember last time we searched for it?" Rita reminded Zedd, "Zordon found us, destroyed our old bodies and sealed us away here on the moon!"

"Not to mention he's got new people to wear those suits of his." Goldar added.

"Fools!" Zedd started, "That was years ago. Times have changed now. We have changed. We're not who Zordon remembered us to be, so whatever he'd tell his new warriors, it won't do them any good."

"Talk, nothing but talk." Rita complained.

"You just wait." Zedd retorted, "Once we found 'it', there's no stopping us this time."

This was followed by a loud laughter, which Rita couldn't, or wouldn't join in on, unlike Goldar and Mordant.


	5. Chapter 5

Lunch wasn't over yet, when suddenly the six heard a strange sound.

"What was that?" Rocky wondered.

It had to go off again, before Billy could decide where it may come from. He thought about the wristwatches that Zordon gave them. He put his own closer to his ear, and when it went off for a third time, he knew it for sure.

"It's our watches." Billy said.

Everybody looked at their watches, but were confused as to what to do.

"What do we do now?" Kim asked.

"I guess we press on of these buttons." Adam suggested.

"Which one?" Rocky wondered.

Aisha took a wild guess: "How about this one?"

She pressed a button, after which she turned into a ray of light and disappeared. Once that happened, the other five looked around, worried that somebody may have seen them.

"So that one brings us to the Command Centre." Tommy deduced.

"Must be." Billy agreed.

"But we'd better hide before anyone sees us disappear." Tommy suggested.

Everyone nodded in agreement, after which they ran to hide in an empty hall, pressed the same button on their watches as the one which Aisha pressed, and together they transported themselves to the Command Centre.

What neither one knew, is that someone noticed this strange flash of light, and turned to look. He didn't see what caused it, nor did he see anything that may indicate that anything may have caused it. What just happened there?

At the Command Centre, the five arrived, giving Aisha a reason to say: "What took you so long?"

"Rangers, there's a problem." Zordon said.

"What is it, Zordon?" Tommy asked him.

"Something is causing many of the town's infrastructure to collapse, by digging under the ground." he answered.

"Wait, what did you just say?" Kim asked him.

Alpha found a way to make it more simple to everyone: "We keep getting news reports about whole streets and buildings collapsing, as if there's a giant mole under the ground."

"A mole?" Aisha sounded scared, "I hate those things."

"Me too." Kim agreed.

"May be." Zordon told them, "But if this keeps up, nothing of the city will be left."

"So how do we catch this mole?" Rocky asked.

"Ah!" Zordon responded, "Good that you asked."

Everyone looked surprised at this, so Zordon continued: "Rocky, your suit has a built-in scanner. All you must do is say 'Activate Power Scanner' and it will appear."

"Cool!" Rocky replied.

"Wait, why does he get a scanner and we don't?" Adam wondered.

"Patience, Adam." Zordon replied, "In due time, you will all know about your own weapons. Right now, you must morph and go into town."

"How?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah." Billy agreed, "After last time, our morphers just disappeared."

"Put your hand behind your back, shout that it's morphing time, and they will appear into your hands." Zordon explained, "Don't know, if only one of you says it, all morphers will appear."

Everyone looked at one another, shrugged, then tried it out. All together, they put their hands behind their backs.

"It's morphing time!" Tommy shouted.

And as Zordon said, their morphers appeared into their hands. Once they had them, they could transform.

"Pterodactyl!" Kim exclaimed, after which she held up her morpher and changed into the Pink Ranger.

"Triceratops!" Billy followed her example to change into the Blue Ranger.

"Mastodon!" Adam shouted to become the Black Ranger.

"Tyrannosaur!" Rocky joined in to become the Red Ranger.

"Sabre-Toothed Tiger!" Aisha became the Yellow Ranger.

"White Tiger!" Tommy finished by becoming the White Ranger.

Once all six of them had changed, Alpha pressed a few buttons, while explaining: "I'll now take you to where we think this mole will come next."

With this, the Power Rangers were transported to... wherever Alpha said he was sending them.


	6. Chapter 6

The Power Rangers arrived where they were supposed to arrive, which was at a quarry. This surprised them a little at first.

"What is this?" Red Ranger wondered, "Did Alpha make a mistake?"

"I hope not." Yellow Ranger said, "I'd hate it to just walk to where the monster really is."

"You know." Blue Ranger said, "Tommy just shouted that it's morphing time before any of us did."

"Meaning?" Black Ranger said, "I was about to do it myself, but he beat me to it."

"Speaking of Tommy, where is he?" Pink Ranger only just noticed his absense.

This was the first time all of them noticed, that they were all there, apart from White Ranger.

Zordon, who is able to monitor these teleportations, noticed, so he asked Alpha: "Alpha, the White Ranger didn't make it to his destination. What happened?"

"Aiaiai!" Alpha exclaimed, "Last time the White Ranger was teleported, it was easy because he was alone, but teleporting him along with the other five... the computer wasn't designed to do that yet."

Zordon cocked his head down: "It's what happens when you experiment during an emergency. Can you recalibrate the computer to prevent that from happening next time?"

"I can." Alpha answered, "But meanwhile, I'm not sure where the White Ranger ended up."

"Try contacting him." Zordon told Alpha.

Meanwhile, the other five Power Rangers were still at the quarry, trying to grasp what just happened.

"Wait a minute." Red Ranger tried to end the discussion, "Why don't you guys ask Zordon what happened to Tommy, while I try and spot that mole."

"Sounds fair to me." Pink Ranger answered.

"Activate Power Scanner!" Red Ranger exclaimed, and as Zordon told him, the said scanner appeared on his helmet, after which he started scanning.

"Zodon. Do you hear us?" Blue Ranger asked, over his watch.

"Is that you, Billy?" White Ranger responded.

"Tommy?" Blue Ranger reacted.

"Remember what I said about these suits being new?" Zordon suddenly interrupted the call, "It's that which confused our computers. That's why you're not where you're supposed to be."

"Don't worry." White Ranger replied, "You can take me to the others, right?"

"No we can't." Alpha answered, "The computer is still recovering from that last mistake. You'll have to get to the quarry on your own."

"No sweat." White Ranger replied, "I'm on my way."

While that was going on, the Red Ranger was detecting something under the ground. Except that it was moving too fast for him to stop from where he stood. He could think of only one thing to do. He took his gun out of his holster, shot it at the place where he detected something.

"You found it?" Black Ranger wondered.

"Yeah, I did it!" Red Ranger answered.

"Way to go, Rocky!" Yellow Ranger cheered.

Together they ran to the very spot where Rocky shot, only to find a dead skunk instead.

"You found it!?" Pink Ranger remarked.

"Hey! I didn't see you do anything!" Red Ranger bit back.

Meanwhile, at Angel Grove's high school, an announcement was made through the speakers: "This is your principal speaking. Due to recent events that occur throughout the city, all classes, and even detentions, will be dismissed until further notice."

Terrence heard that, so like everyone else, he left the building. The question as to what was happening in the city did cross his mind, but once he left through the main entrance, he saw smoke coming from different parts of the city. He heard some people panic, and though he shared their feelings, he didn't express it as loud as they did. He tried to stay focused. So much so, he was the only who noticed it when something was running past the building. Terrence turned to look, and saw the White Ranger. Why he was running, Terrence could only guess. But while he still is, he could try following him, and see if he can get some answers from him.


	7. Chapter 7

As the five Rangers were still whining over the whose fault it is that a skunk is killed, something came digging towards them. As it came closer to them, they didn't realize it was coming to them. It dashed into their direction, in such a way that when it arrived there, it attacked them, one by one, just by digging underneath them.

"Whoa! What was that!?" Black Ranger wondered.

"That's what we're looking for." Yellow Ranger answered.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Blue Ranger remarked, "Let's take him down."

This is when Red Ranger heard Pink Ranger exhaling loudly, so he asked: "What are you doing?"

"Where there's one skunk, there are more." Pink Ranger answered, after which she inhales again.

Zedd saw this fight taking place from his castle on the moon: "So those brats found Dramole."

"If they keep in our way, you'll never find what you're looking for." Rita told him, "Maybe we should send down some Putties and..."

"No." Zedd interrupted, "I have a better idea."

"Like what?" Rita sounded sarcastically curious.

"Since he's known to dig, he must have come across many minerals and gasses." Zedd explained.

"So?" Rita didn't understand.

Zedd didn't answer her, instead he contacted his monster: "Dramole! Whatever gasses your body's collected, release it!"

Again, in front of Dramole, Zedd's face appeared. While Dramole himself nodded in agreement, the Rangers saw that face, which they didn't recognize.

"What was that thing?" Red Ranger wondered.

Before anyone could give an answer, Dramole did as his master told him and allowed some type of gas to escape his body. When the gas made it to the Rangers, and they inhaled it, it caused confusion among them. At least to four of them, as the Pink Ranger was still holding her breath. It wasn't until she noticed the effects the gas had on her teammates that she started breathing again. By then, most of the gas had already evaporated, so it wouldn't effect her. But for the rest of the group, it was too late. The gas, whatever it was, made their heads spin, to a point that their own senses are lying to them.

"Guys, what's happening?" Pink Ranger asked them.

They heard her, but they weren't sure of what they heard. To them it sounded like a strange mumble. The same type that the monster they were facing kept making. They try looking at it, but their sight was blurry as well. So even though they were looking at the Pink Ranger, they did not recognize her, therefor saw her as the enemy.

"There it is!" the Black Ranger exclaimed, as he started towards her.

The other three heard him, but they weren't sure of what he said. Still, considering that they saw something attacking what they perceived to be the enemy, they assumed he was on their side, so they helped him.

"Wait! What are you doing?" Pink Ranger took a few steps back.

But it didn't help, as they attacked her no matter what she said to them.

"You're not gonna destroy our city!" Yellow Ranger shouted.

Meanwhile, the White Ranger arrived at the scene. He saw how the four of them attacked one of their own, but he couldn't believe it.

"Zordon." White Ranger spoke over his watch, "Why are they fighting each other?"

"It would seem like that monster found a way to confuse their minds." Zordon answered, "You'll have to fight that mole on your own."

"But how?" White Ranger asked.

"Put your hand behind your back, and you'll get your own weapon." Zordon explained.

White Ranger didn't know how, but when he did as he was told, a sword appeared in his hand. One which had the head of a tiger on it's hilt.

"Alright! Thanks, Zordon." White Ranger said, as he went down to help his fellow Rangers.

But as he went down, someone else makes his appearance at the scene. Someone who happened to have caught a thing or two from that conversation that White Ranger just had with Zordon.

"Zordon." Terrence whispered to himself, "Where did I hear that name before?"


	8. Chapter 8

The White Ranger jumped from behind the rocks, up above his teammates. In doing so he shouted something. A novice wouldn't know what it was that he shouted, but someone familiar with martial arts would recognize it as a martial arts term. In shouting the word, he got the attention of the four who were under the influence of the gas.

"What's going on?" Blue Ranger asked.

"Is that the monster?" Black Ranger wondered.

"Guys, It's Tommy." Pink Ranger told them.

This is when their sights and hearing started to return.

"Oh my..." Yellow Ranger started, "What were we doing?"

As they were going on like that, White Ranger was about to attack Dramole. But just as he was within two meters range, lightnings flashed between him and the monster. Once those lightnings were over, Putties appeared.

Up on the moon, Zedd asked Rita: "What are you doing?"

"We don't have time to fight those colored rats." Rita explained, "Let those Putties handle them, and let Dramole finish his job!"

Zedd needed to think about that, but decided to go through with it: "Very well. We'll get those brats some other time."

As said, the Putties fought the six Rangers, which kept them distracted long enough, so Dramole could escape.

"Everybody! That thing is gettint away!" Red Ranger shouted.

"I can see that!" Black Ranger replied, "But I can't get through these... these grey things!"

"I'll take care of him." a voice said.

"Who said that?" White Ranger wondered.

"I did." it replied, "In your right hand."

White Ranger looked in his right hand, where he held his tiger-headed sword. It's head, however, suddenly started to move: "Let me go, and I'll take care of him."

"What!" White Ranger was spooked, "You can talk?"

This distracted him long enough, so a group of Putties could jump on him. In doing so, White Ranger let go of his sword, which then, somehow, flew away towards Dramole. On it's own, it attacked the monster, and the latter didn't know what to do, as it had never seen a flying sword before. While that sword was fighting, White Ranger had some trouble getting rid of the Putties on top of him. He needed the combined help from Red and Pink Ranger to help him out of that predicament.

From Terrence's point of view, the six appeared to be fighting a losing battle against those grey things. As he was watching this, he heard some rocks falling. He turned to look, and saw two of those grey things having reached him. Terrence wanted to make a run for it, but he tripped in doing so, and fell down. Before he could get up, the two things ran to him. All Terrence could think of doing, was kicking the two things. One of them, he hit him on the knee, which created a strange effect. The knee, which appeared to have some kind of protection covering it, and was marked with a "Z", started to glow, and apparently making it's knee weaker, so much so it caused concern with the other grey thing. This way, the two were distracted, so Terrence could think this through. Both have this "Z" on their knees, and they have a similar one on their chest. If kicking them on the knee makes it weaker, what would happen if he hit their chest? He tried it with the one with the weak knee, and it suddenly... disappeared. The other thing was baffled about this, so it didn't know how it could best defend itself when Terrence tried the same thing with him.

"Weird." Terrence said to himself, but it didn't matter.

He shouted to the six colored people, trying to draw their attention, to tell them how they could best defeat them. But they didn't hear him. Instead, they used all the weapons they had at their disposal, which seemed to damage them enough to destroy them, but not as efficiently as what Terrence did.

With the Putties gone, the Rangers could turn their attention to Dramole. As the talking sword had distracted Dramole long enough, it returned to White Ranger, and Dramole turned to look at them.

"Alright, you mole-monster." White Ranger said, "You can run all you like, but you can't escape us, the Power Rangers!"

Terrence witnessed that performance of his, and how the other five seemed to pat his shoulder upon saying that.

"Damn, these folks' arrogance can reach the moon." he mumbled to himself, "At least now I know what they're called."


	9. Chapter 9

Zedd saw how Dramole was fighting a losing battle, and turned furious: "Enough of this. Those… Power Losers won't leave Dramole alone? Well, they'll pay dearly for it!"

Again, he shoots more of his lightning, only this time it helped to make the monster take larger proportions.

The sight of this monster made the six Rangers tremble at first. But this is where their watches made that sound again. White Ranger raised his hand so to reply: "What's up, Zordon?"

"Rangers." Zordon started, "Call the name of your animal, add the word Zord to their names, and your Zords will come to you.

"It's worth to try." Red Ranger spoke, "Tyrannosaurus Zord!"

At a distance, they could hear a roar, which they recognized as that of Red Ranger's Zord.

"This looks easy." Black Ranger remarked, "Mastodon Zord!"

An elephant-like roar sounded, followed by said Zord.

"Triceratops Zord!" Blue Ranger shouted, and out came his Zord.

"Saber-toothed Tiger Zord!" Yellow Ranger exclaimed, and there was her own machine.

"Pterodactyl Zord!" Pink Ranger shouted, and her Zord flew by.

White Ranger was next: "White Tiger Zo…"

"Wait!" Zordon interrupted, "Your Zord hasn't been tested yet. We don't know if it'll work."

"That's alright." Red Ranger assured them, "We'll take it from here."

"Er… how do we enter these things?" Blue Ranger asked Zordon.

"Your suits boost up your strength." Zordon answered, "It'll suffice for you to mainly…"

"Wait!" Pink Ranger interrupted, "Suffice?"

While she asked, Dramole started to attack the Zords, who at that time were still uncontrolled.

"Just jump inside them!" Alpha exclaimed.

"Just jump?" Yellow Ranger didn't understand.

"Let's just try that out." Black Ranger said, upon which he tried to jump, as high as he can, and surprisingly, it worked. He had no trouble entering his Mastodon. With that, the rest followed shortly. All entered their Zords, which combined into the Megazord.

"Too bad we didn't get to do our poses, as we agreed to." Pink Ranger remarked, once they were combined.

"We'll save that for next time." Black Ranger told her.

This happened, while Terrence was still watching. Although he knew the people behind the helmets, they were a distance away, and the helmets distort the sounds of their voices, which is why he doesn't recognize them. Still, the way they acted, he thought was a little off.

"These are our heroes?" he complained.

The Megazord fought Dramole. Or at least it tried, as it released more of it's gas, which blinded the Ranger's sight, so Dramole could fight them without trouble. If not that, Dramole would go underground again, and attack them. Once he had the Megazord down, he turned away from them, and headed back into the city.

In the Command Centre, Alpha and Zordon could see this.

"Zordon, the White Tiger Zord has stronger sensors and sharper claws." he said.

Zordon thought about this for a moment, then made his decision: "Alpha, contact the White Ranger."

White Ranger was contacted, but before Zordon could talk, White Ranger began: "Zordon, that thing is headed towards the city again."

"I know." Zordon replied, "That's why I want you to call your Zord. It's a little complicated to use, but that's why your sword can talk, so he can guide you."

"Great." White Ranger replied, "White Tiger Zord!"

And out came the aforementioned Zord. Like the other five, White Ranger jumped inside this machine. Though, once inside, he had no idea of how to control it.

"White Ranger." his sword spoke, "Insert me into that gap over there.

"Got it." White Ranger replied, upon which he inserted the sword.

Outside, the giant tiger ran towards where the monster was digging, quite nearly stepping on Terrence.

"Hey! You ever heard of being careful?!" he shouted, although he was already convinced that he couldn't be heard.

The giant tiger cut Dramole off, started digging into the dirt, thereby forcing the monster to resurface. Once he was in sight, the Megazord used his sword to slash at the monster, and thereby destroying him.

Terrence didn't seem too pleased about this: "Why do I get the feeling that I'm still not safe?"

On the moon, Zedd too wasn't pleased: "No! This is an outrage!"

"Now you'll never find what you're looking for, won't you?" Rita sounded remarkably calm.

"Don't worry, there's still another day, and a day after that." Zedd reasoned, "I will find 'it', and I won't let those bugs keep me from it!"


	10. Chapter 10

The Rangers returned to the Command Centre, where they told Zordon exactly what they saw, although Zordon appeared to be completely aware of it already.

"So that's what form he took this time." Zordon replied.

"This time?" Tommy asked him.

"Three thousand years ago, a married couple of mystics came to this planet." Zordon explained, "We're not sure of their intentions, but given what they had done to our planet, for the two thousand years that followed, they weren't peaceful."

"A small group of heroes, who wore the suits before you…" Alpha continued, "… they defeated the two. Or at least as much as they could."

"While their bodies were destroyed, somehow their minds lived on in their magic." Zordon added, "A day came when we sealed that magic and sent it to the moon. But now somebody found it, released them, and they're back."

"And this thing we saw?" Kim asked.

"If you mean that mole, much like that rhinoceros, they were followers of the two." Zordon answered, "If you mean that face that the mole spoke to, yes it must be one of them."

"Out of fear that they may escape, we built this Command Centre, as well as a sixth suit." Alpha finished, "It was a pretty good guess of yours that they'd attack this city first, Zordon."

Zordon went quiet after that, for a few seconds, which was enough time for him to decide how he'd best ignore what Alpha just said: "Anyway, with your communicators, I now have a means to keep an eye on you at all times. Just in case something goes wrong."

"That's good to know." Adam spoke.

"Meanwhile, we still don't have a leader for our group." Aisha spoke, "I wonder if Terrence is still at the park, like we asked him to."

What they didn't know, is that after the earlier events, Terrence wasn't anywhere near the park. Instead, he was in a watch shop. There, he listened to all the tones that every watch could make.

"Is this the one?" the shop owner asked him.

"No." Terrence answered, once he listened to the tune.

"That's the last one." the owner said, "Looks like you're looking for a rare one."

"Perhaps." Terrence replied, "Thanks anyway."

Terrence left the store, having found no answer whatsoever. When the six Rangers heard some kind of tune, they brought their wrists to their mouths, and started talking. It's as though they were wearing some kind of telephone watch. Such things don't exist, but it's possible that they just customary made such things exist, which meant that they had to buy their watch and telephone somewhere first and rebuilt them later. But he's gone to all the stores where they sell them, safe for the ones that sell phones too. Silently, he hoped he'd be more lucky finding the phone than the watch.

**THE END**


End file.
